A GPS module embedded in an electronic device may receive signals from GPS satellites to determine the location of the electronic device. Although varying with arrangement of GPS satellites, such a GPS-enabled device may provide location information having a position error of several meters.
An application may receive location information from the GPS module and use the location information. The GPS module may provide the application with location information conforming to criteria (e.g. accuracy and period) set by the application.
A Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) module such as a GPS module may provide high precision location information, but may consume an excessive amount of energy. In particular, the usability of a small electronic device such as a wearable device may be limited due to the power consumption caused by GPS usage.